


Hello There

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [6]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Music, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Hello There' by Cheap Trick.





	Hello There

For the longest time, Lane had no idea what her life was supposed to be, who she was supposed to be.

Mama told her she must be a good Christian girl, a hard worker, and one day, a suitable wife and strict mother.

Lorelai told her she could be anything she wanted to be, and Rory agreed.

Music told Lane she was born to run, to be free, to be wild, even when she wasn’t quite sure she believed it.

Then one day, Lane took the drumsticks in her hands and she knew, without question, she was born to rock.


End file.
